It's a Love-Hate-Love Thing
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild (cliche, I know) after Natsu dumps her for Lisanna. When Natsu tries to get her back, she's already gone. But when two surprises show up, it's up to him to bring Lucy home. To the guild. To him. NOTE: The seven-year gap did not happen. Cana is the newest S-class mage. Rated T for violence and suggestive content. Proceed to read at your own risk, my fans!
1. Why she left

**Katie: You knew this was coming.**

** Natsu: What? What's coming?**

** Katie: Nearly every NaLu shipper has read/written one.**

** Lucy: Na-what? **

** Mirajane: NaLu! You and Natsu, silly!**

** Natsu and Lucy: WHAT?**

** Katie: It's time for what I call… the "NaLu cliché, Lucy runs away" story!**

** Natsu and Lucy: Oh, Mavis.**

** Katie: What?! Do you even read the fanfic lists I give you for research purposes?**

** Natsu: I don't do research.**

** Gray: Of course you don't!**

** Natsu: Get ready to die!**

** Happy: Fairy Tail is owned by its true creator, not Katie!**

She couldn't help but cry. He had ditched her, just like that, for someone else. The blonde celestial mage had been all ready to tell him the news…

_"So, Natsu, I have some big news!"_

_ "Well, uh, Luce, there's something I need to talk to you about first."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I'm, um, going to start dating Lisanna."_

_ "You're breaking up with me?"_

_ "Sorry, but I think it's the best thing to do. You need someone less… destructive."_

_ "But, Natsu…"_

He had just walked away. Lucy hoped his sharp Dragon Slayer ears couldn't hear her heart shatter as he left.

"'Natsu, we're going to be parents!'" she muttered under her breath. "I should have made him listen to me. Maybe then, I would still have him."

That evening, when she got home, she knew the solution. Without a word to anyone else, she packed all of her belongings and left. Magnolia. Fairy Tail. Natsu. Maybe by leaving, she could leave her pain behind. After all, she had someone else to worry about besides herself. The baby. The very child she had wanted to tell him about before he had shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"Goodbye," she murmured. "Goodbye, Magnolia. Goodbye, Fairy Tail. Goodbye, Natsu."

Natsu cursed himself mentally. Why hadn't he made sure Lisanna wanted to date him before he had dumped Lucy? If he was lucky, maybe she would take him back. Then again, maybe he had been a bit too blunt when he had dumped her. She had also had something to tell him, but what?

"Hey, Luce!" he called as he used the spare key to her apartment. "I just came to apologize." Looking around, he realized all of her belongings were gone. To make things worse, _she_ was gone, too. A piece of paper was on the desk. He grabbed it and ran down to the guild hall.

"What is this?" Erza asked as Natsu handed her the paper.

"I don't know. I just went to her apartment and I-I found this on her desk."

"Whose apartment?" Levy asked.

"Lucy's."

"Was she there?"

"No."

"Besides, shouldn't you have returned the key she gave you?" Happy snapped.

"What are you talking about? They're together!" Mira asked.

"Not anymore. Didn't he dump her last night?"

"He WHAT?!" Levy yelled. She ran up to Natsu and slapped him across the face. "How dare you?! You know as well as anyone else how sensitive Lu is!"

"I, um—"

"Perhaps we should see if this paper is any clue," Erza suggested, opening said paper. She began to read aloud…

_"'Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ "'Chances are someone snuck into my apartment and found me gone. I am so sorry for just leaving like this, but I just couldn't stay. Natsu just ditched me, and I couldn't take it. One day, my reasons for leaving will be explained. Levy, I would have gone to see you, but I was too upset and embarrassed. Erza, I didn't want Natsu getting hurt, so I didn't tell you. Gray, Juvia, I wish you every happiness together. To Fairy Tail in general, you all are like the family I never had. I am so, so, so, sorry for leaving. And tell Natsu to be more careful in the future._

_ "'Love, Lucy.'"_

The entire guild was silent for one minute. Then a scream of pain erupted. Mira was holding Natsu by the back of his neck. A huge welt was already forming on his head.

"HOW-DARE-YOU!?" she yelled at him, slamming him against the bar counter with each word. "YOU-DROVE-LUCY-AWAY!"

"I'm-ow-sorry!"

"'Sorry' won't bring her back!" Erza yelled angrily. She and all the other guild members proceeded to attempt to murder Natsu. He did manage to escape, and hid in his house until the rest of the guild calmed down… which took two weeks. By that time, he felt like crap. What was the point of staying if the one girl he really cared for was gone? He, Natsu Dragneel, was the biggest idiot in Fairy Tail. One of the many, many things that plagued his tiny brain was what Lucy had wanted to tell him. And what did she mean by "be more careful"? Little did he know his questions would be answered in ten years.

** Natsu: Why ten years? And what does she mean by "be more care"—Oh, now I understand.**

** Lucy: I understand it, too. *glares at Natsu***

** Katie: Ooh! Drama!**

** Gray: Shut up!**

** Katie: Make me, Ice Princess!**

** Gray and Katie: I'm gonna freeze you into a block!**

** Gray: Just because you're a Dragon Slayer doesn't mean you're stronger than me! I have three years on you!**

** Katie: Age doesn't always count for maturity and power. Just look at Natsu. And Wendy.**

** Gray: I'm going to kill you, kid. *gets slapped upside the head by Erza***

** Katie: And I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen!**

** Happy: Anyway, read and review!**


	2. What she tried to tell him

**Natsu: Ha! Popsicle got beaten by logic!**

** Katie: Something you know nothing about, Mr. I-Destroy-Entire-Towns.**

** Lucy: She has you pegged.**

** Erza: That is quite comical.**

** Natsu: Shut up! I have plenty of logic.**

** Lucy: Yeah, you just never bother to use any of it.**

** Happy: Katie doesn't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.**

It was a beautiful morning in Crocus. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the spring flowers were already out. The early euphoria, however, was shattered by the yell of a nine-year-old girl.

"MAMA!" she howled. "Iggy took my lucky clover!

"I did no such thing! Ember's just a brat!"

"You're the brat! And I'm your older sister!"

"By five minutes!"

"Igneel Heartfilia!" Lucy scolded her son. "Give her back her clover."

"Fine." The pink-haired boy handed a four-leaf clover back to his sister.

"Thank you. I need it."

"For what? It's just some dumb play."

"Some dumb play? Playing Cosette is a dream come true! And _Les Misérables _is a musical, not a play!"

"Ember…" their mother said in a warning tone.

"Mama, are you coming to see it? Madame Vastra said we're going on tour next week, and we don't have room for you to come along."

"I'm going to miss you both so much!" she sobbed, hugging both of her children. "Now, Iggy, Ember, I want you to behave for Rose and Madame Vastra and Donna and all the other people in the Gallifrey company, okay?"

"Okay, Mama!" Iggy promised. "We'll miss you, too! Who knows? Maybe we'll even run into our dad!" Lucy's face turned white.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but Ember does."

"Ember…"

"You really shouldn't have Uncle Loke babysit when you go out to dinner. He gripes about Salamander all the time, how he basically abandoned you, how you ran away so he couldn't hurt you again…"

"Ember, it's not like that. And Salamander's not your papa!"

"He _is_ our papa! And I will find him!"

Upon their departure, Lucy wished them luck.

"Break a leg, you two!" she told them.

"See you when we come back!" Amy Pond called, her husband Rory pulling her back onto the train. Their first stop: Magnolia.

Ten years since Lucy left. Ten years to the day. Natsu just wanted to stay home and drown his sorrows in a milkshake bigger than his head. _He_ had lost her for the guild. And then there were all the unanswered questions. The biggest one was the news she had been about to give him. Unfortunately, he had plans, or, at least, Erza did. She was just making him go see a dumb musical called _Les Misérables_.

"I really don't wanna be here," he groaned.

"You are going to watch this musical whether you like it or not," Erza snapped. "So you might as well stop griping." Gray gave an evil smirk.

"Besides, Lucy would have really enjoyed this," the ice mage told his rival.

"You're right! _Les Misérables_ is her favorite musical!" Levy pointed out. That did _not_ help Natsu's mood.

"In that case, I wanna be here even _less_!"

"Come on, you coward," Gajeel said. The group made their way to their seats.

When young Cosette came onstage, Natsu stared at the actress. She looked like a miniature Lucy. It made his heart ache even more for the girl he had lost. A boy later on looked exactly like Natsu, which scared Gray a bit. It was just a coincidence, right?

After the final scene, the playgoers were allowed to have a meet n greet with the actors. Natsu, surprisingly to his guildmates, was eager to go back. He wanted to talk to the little girl who looked like Lucy. As they walked in, they heard arguing.

"It's my clover, Iggy! I need it!"

"So what, sis? It's not like you need the luck!"

"It relaxes me to have it on my person!"

"You make no sense." It was the boy who looked like Natsu and the girl who looked like Lucy.

"Your face makes no sense!" hissed the Lucy-look-alike.

"Oh, hi!" Natsu said. "What are your names?"

"They're in the program, you baka," the one called Iggy groaned.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you Salamander?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mama said we couldn't meet you until we were older, but now's okay! Now she can come to Fairy Tail and we can all be on the same team! We're going to go back with you, okay?"

"Er, I don't know," Levy mumbled.

"Don't worry! I'll talk to Madame Vastra and Jenny! I'm their favorite, so they'll let us go!" She disappeared behind a door and came out two minutes later. "They said we could go! Come on!"

Natsu couldn't believe these two strange children had wanted to come with them. They barely knew them, and they didn't even have a clue as to what the girl's name was! Nevertheless, at the guild hall, Mira went crazy over them, calling them precious and sweet.

"So, why'd you wanna come here?" Gray asked.

"To find out more about our papa," the girl answered. "Our mama won't tell us anything, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Who's your mama, sweetie?" Mira asked, though she had a suspicion.

"Oh, you know her by another name, I think. Mama's name is Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu's jaw dropped, but his expression was one of pure anger and hatred.

"_**I'll kill whoever got her pregnant and left her!**_" he yelled.

"Then you'll have to kill yourself!" the girl giggled. Natsu's face was completely blank.

"Oh, Mavis! You're a genius, Flamebrain!" Gray laughed. "You're their dad!"

"M-me?!" There was a tone of worry and fear in his voice.

"My name is Ember! This is my brother, Igneel, but we call him Iggy."

"Lucy was…pregnant when she left?" The fear and worry was still there. The twins soon found out why.

"HOW-DARE-YOU!?" Mira screamed, slamming Natsu's head against the counter with each word.

"I'm-ow-sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix anything!" Erza snapped.

"Don't be mad at him! Mama was going to tell him, at least according to Uncle Loke, but Papa apparently dumped her before she could tell him."

"Then it is his fault!" Erza grabbed Natsu and threw him into the wall.

"I have a plan. I told Madame Vastra and Jenny that our father wanted us to stay with him for a little while," Ember said. "They'll arrive home, tell Mama the news, and she'll come for us here! It's a plan that will bring her home to Fairy Tail!"

"There's no way this kid is Natsu's; she's a genius!" Gray pointed out.

"You want a DNA test, Ice Princess?" she asked.

"Okay, maybe she is."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer by the way. Iggy is a Celestial mage, just like mama."

"That's great!" Mira squealed, hugging both of them. "You even look like your parents!"

"So, what else has Loke told you about me?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head.

"He says he hates you for leaving Mama the way you did, and how much he wants to kill you for it."

"Let's hope your mom doesn't bring Loke with her."

They knew now that Lucy would return to them soon.

**Katie: Natsu got his butt kicked… again.**

** Natsu: I hate you.**

** Gray: I hate her, too.**

** Katie: How about both of you get knocked out in the next chapter?**

** Gray and Natsu: We'll behave!**

** Happy: Read and review!**


	3. Who she sent to retrieve them

**Katie: Well, midterms are over, marching band is over, and school is out. I'll definitely have more time to write. So, some more facts about me. I have a tendency to write and rewrite and rewrite these NaLu clichés, Lucy runs away stories. Every single time I do this, the song "Let Her Go" by Passenger plays in my head. I am a huge fan of recent Rock N' Roll Hall of Fame inductee Green Day, especially the songs "Time of Your Life" and "Basket Case". I play both the Sousaphone and the tuba, though technically, they're the same instrument (the Sousa is the marching tuba). If you have any questions about me or my characters, PM me or put it in your review! I absolutely love Ember's plan.**

**Lucy: So Natsu has my kids and is keeping them hostage 'til I come back?**

** Katie: Basically.**

** Lucy: Where are the others, anyway?**

** Katie: *grins evilly* You'll see. *evil laugh***

***Crocus***

Lucy was practically bouncing in anticipation. After two months on the road, her children were coming home. The Gallifrey train stopped and the troupe got off it… but no Ember or Iggy. The blonde's heart fell like a stone.

"Where are Ember and Iggy?" she asked.

"In Magnolia," Madame Vastra answered. "They're staying with someone there." Her worry was replaced by anger. Fairy Tail had no doubt discovered their parentage and were keeping them there as bait for her. If they hurt them in any way, she'd beat them in a way that made Erza's methods look tame.

"Clara, Strax, I have a job for you both," she said. The guild wouldn't lure her home that easily.

***Magnolia ***

"Papa!" Ember shrieked, her blonde hair flying.

"Get back here!" Iggy yelled at his sister.

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "Where's the fire?"

"She torched the back of my pants!"

"I didn't mean to; I was aiming for Fish Boy!"

"Kids, I found someone to watch you while I'm out on jobs and stuff. She starts today, and she'll be here soon." The door to the guild hall opened, and a woman with medium length brown hair walked in with a man who looked a bit like a potato.

"Hello," she said. "I am Oswin Oswald, and I am the girl you hired to take care of these two."

"Great! I was just about to head out, anyway." He left.

"Hello, Ember, Iggy!" Oswin said.

"You can't fool me, Clara!" Ember scolded. "I know it's you and Strax!"

"Come along, then. Strax and I need to rest for a few days."

A few days later, on the day Natsu was to return, Clara took the twins to the train station, intending to take them back to Crocus. Natsu's train arrived as they were waiting for theirs. He spotted them minutes before the train to Crocus was to arrive.

"HEY!" he yelled. "Where do you think you're going with my kids!?"

"I'm taking them to their mother," Clara answered.

"No way! If Luce wants them, she has to come get them herself!"

"She sent me to retrieve them."

"Should I arm the bombs?" Strax asked.

"No, Strax. Don't arm the bombs!"

"Look, I don't know who you two are, where you're from, or how you know Lucy, but I missed nine years of their lives and I'm not missing any more. If Lucy can't come get them herself, drag her here. I don't care. All I want is her and the kids to stay with Fairy Tail. With me." His eyes teared up, and he expected Clara to protest, saying how Lucy wanted the children home, but instead, a loud sniff filled the air.

"Strax!" groaned Clara.

"I can't help it! It's so moving!"

"To be honest, I wanted Lucy to come here as well," she told him. "I told her the children would be more willing to go with their mother than their old nanny, but she insisted." She stopped and stared at Strax. "Strax, what are you doing?" He had taken out a strange device and was scanning the twins.

"Making sure they're in tip-top condition. What will we do if they're unwell?"

"We are not leaving." Ember perked up.

"What do you mean, Clara?" she asked.

"We'll send a message to your mother, telling her Strax and I are staying right here, and she has to come get you two herself!"

"Thank you," Natsu said. "I haven't seen her in over ten years."

"Ten years? That's a long time," Strax commented, still scanning the twins. "All done! Put your clothes back on, you two!"

"We never took them off!" Ember sighed, snapping the device shut.

"Oh." Natsu took it when he wasn't looking.

***la, la, la, Crocus, la, la, la***

"Not coming back?"

Lucy couldn't believe it. The girl who had helped raise her children was refusing to bring them home.

"You heard me. I'm not coming back until you muster up the courage to face your ex-boyfriend and take your children home yourself," Clara told her. "Strax isn't coming back either."

"Clara, you know why I can't go. He just left me, and I didn't know what to do!"

"He wants to see you. I was about to come back when he stopped me, saying how much he loved you and wanted you to come back."

"It's probably just guilt talking. He doesn't want me. He has Lisanna."

"The only way to find out is to visit him yourself. I'm not budging on this, Lucy. In fact, Erza is restraining him right now so I can talk to you via lacrima."

"Fine. I'll come."

***Somewhere I don't know, blah***

"And the final piece drops into place," a shadowy figure chuckled. A puzzle sat before him, completed. It was an image of Lucy, Natsu, and the twins. "It'll be nice to see how your little family reunites… Too bad it won't happen… Lucy Heartfilia."

"When do we strike, Master?" asked a small shadow.

"We strike while the iron is hot, as they say, Nocturne. Or, in this case, while she's nearly there." Both cackled menacingly as they faded away.

**Katie: Ooh… mystery villain! In case you're wondering why I did that, I've been getting so much positive feedback for this story that I wanted to keep it going. Plus, all NaLu cliché, Lucy runs away stories have a villain who targets Lucy… or her child… or in this case, children.**

** Lucy: Oh, dear! This is not going to end well!**

** Katie: You can say that again.**

** Lucy: Seriously, though. What did you do with the others?**

** Katie: Nothing.**

** *cries for help and sounds of struggle come from basement***

** Katie: Pay no attention to the sounds from the basement! Read and Review!**


	4. Where she was taken

**Katie: I have a new OTP and its name is NaLu. Oh, and last time, we had a secret mystery villain! **

** Lucy: And some very suspicious sounds from your basement.**

** Katie: Sounds? Basement? What basement? I don't have a basement. **

** *Lucy opens basement door and finds missing friends***

** Lucy: Seriously?**

** Katie: It was the only way they wouldn't be such pains in the neck. Especially Natsu.**

** Lucy: He may be a pain in the neck, but he's **_**my**_** pain in the neck! *blushes***

** Katie: You liiiike him!**

** Happy: I was gonna say that! Katie, you're mean!**

** Katie: Okay. Well, I forgot to mention something, but in this story, you and Carla are together.**

** Happy: Yay! You're so nice! *hugs Katie***

***Magnolia***

Lucy sighed as she stepped off the train. For the first time in ten years, she was in Magnolia. She didn't have time to admire the scenery, though. Fairy Tail was waiting. Her children. Natsu.

"She's not coming," Strax announced. "Shall I get the Memory Worm?" Clara smacked him.

"She is coming, Strax," she corrected. A scent hit Natsu's nose. A scent of strawberry frosting with a hint of cinnamon. Her. She was a half-mile away and getting closer as they spoke.

"She's almost here!" he called, running for the door. The entire guild filed out after him. After a couple minutes, she ran into sight. "Lucy!" He ran toward her.

"Natsu!" she called. Her voice was music to his ears. Suddenly, she fell, as if a hole in the ground had opened up. Natsu ran for her hand, but his fingers closed on empty air. Gone. Again.

"Shadow magic," Ember murmured. "I can track it. I just need a minute to get my bearings." She pressed her hands to the ground.

"Shall I arm the bombs?" Strax asked.

"Yes, Strax," Clara growled. "Arm the bombs."

***Still no idea where, boo hoo hoo***

So close. She had been so close. She had almost had her guild… her friends… her children… Natsu.

"Well, Lucy, how nice of you to join us!" a voice called. "It isn't every day you get to meet the girl you were _supposed_ to marry eleven years ago."

"_Supposed_ to marry?"

"Oh, my dear, don't you remember? Your father, Jude Heartfilia, arranged a marriage for you before you ran off! I was your fiancé, Jason Julierne."

"You?! But why kidnap me now?"

"The puzzle needed to have every piece in place before I could enact my brilliant plan. A few days ago, the final piece fell into place, when you agreed to return to Magnolia after ten years."

"A plan for what? No, you know what? I don't really care. I'm getting out of here!" She struggled against her ropes. "Gah, these are really strong."

"I know. I'm so proud of my own handiwork."

***#Magnolia***

"How are we gonna find Mama!?" Iggy yelped.

"I could try to recast the spell," Ember said. "Jenny taught me how to use something called _Priori Incantatem_. It means whatever spell was recently cast will be recast so we can find Mama."

"Do it!" Iggy shoved his sister.

"Don't rush me, dumbhead!" She took a deep breath and put her hands to the ground where her mother had disappeared. The spot glowed and a shadowed portal opened. "Who's first?"

"Me," her father answered, leaping through.

*** theplaceIdon'tknow***

"Where are we?" Cana asked.

"Welcome to your prison, Fairy Tail!" a dark voice cackled.

"Where's Lucy, you jerk?" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, you mean my fiancé?" the voice said.

"FIANCÉ?!" the entire guild yelped.

"And why, Salamander, are you asking for her? After all, didn't you leave her ten years ago?"

"Yes, but I've regretted it ever since!" Natsu said defensively.

"RUN!" Lucy's voice screamed. "JUST FORGET ME AND RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"

"Silence!" the dark voice ordered, and they could hear the sound of a blow and Lucy's squeal. "Now, my prisoners, who is first to lose their life?" Suddenly, the room was filled with shadows. They began fighting with the mages.

"Jason, this is between you and me," Lucy begged. "Please, let them go. They have _nothing_ to do with this."

"On the contrary, my dear; they have almost everything to do with this. They corrupted you. Put new ideas in your head. That Salamander even impregnated you. I cannot allow this to go unpunished, which is why I will kill him myself." Her eyes widened in fear. She doubted Jason would be able to beat Natsu easily, but then again, Natsu wouldn't escape without injury.

Natsu was terrified as he destroyed shadow after shadow. If they failed, Lucy would be left at the hands of a psychopath. If they succeeded, there was a good chance she might just take the kids and run again. He couldn't lose her either way. He wouldn't. Suddenly, he was in front of her. She was bound and gagged, and she seemed to be trying to tell him something.

"How nice of you to join us, Salamander," Jason told him. "Now, like I told her, I'll kill you personally, and then move on to your children and the rest of the guild." Natsu threw a flaming punch.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me, jerk!" Lucy struggled against her bonds, watching her ex-boyfriend and ex-fiancé fight. Right when Jason had Natsu in a choke-hold, she got the gag off her mouth.

"NATSU!" she screamed. In order to make her be quiet, Jason put a shadow blade through her abdomen, letting Natsu go.

"LUCY!" Natsu held her. "You're gonna be all right, I promise, just hold on!"

"Natsu, take care of Ember and Iggy," she told him, a sad smile on her face. "I won't be able to."

"Don't say that! You're gonna be fine!"

"Goodbye."

"Luce… I love you. I know you stopped the day I dumped you, but we can start over."

"I never stopped. I love you." She stopped moving. He felt her pulse. Nothing. Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer was filled with new rage at watching the love of his life die.

"Let's go, creep!" The fight began.

**Katie: I'm ending here. I did start to write more for this chapter, but I ramble on a lot, so I'm just going to end here.**

**Natsu: I hate you so much.**

**Lucy: You killed me off!?**

**Happy: Yeah, that scene could have gone way better! I liked it though.**

**Erza: So there isn't much more to go, is there?**

**Katie: Nope! Keep an Eye out for the next installment.**

**Gray: You suck, Katie.**

**Katie: Shut up! I control your very existence in this world! I can erase you. Like in that episode of "Kim Possible"! You know, Natsu and Lucy remind me of Ron and Kim. The guy is dumb, while the girl is smart. **

**Natsu: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Katie: You make vegetables look smart. Read and review! **


	5. How it all endedbegan

**Natsu: Katie, you are so **_**dead**_**!**

** Katie: *gulps and hides behind Erza* I'm sorry; Natsu, but I wanted more drama.**

** Lucy: You didn't have to kill me!**

** Katie: You're not dead! Natsu's an idiot, remember? He didn't feel your neck to get a pulse! He felt your wrist… in the wrong spot.**

** Lucy: *sighs in relief* I'm glad it was just Natsu being the idiot we all know and love.**

** Katie: Especially you!**

** Lucy: *blushes***

** Katie: Jason Julierne, in case I haven't mentioned it before, is a pure evil OC I created for one reason: to be evil, and an antagonist when I need one. His first name was inspired by Jason Voorhees from the **_**Friday the Thirteenth**_** movies, since he's just as whacked-up, psychotic, and murderous, at least from what I've read about him; I haven't actually **_**seen**_** the movies yet. The Julierne thing is based on something Lucy's dad told her when she came home briefly at the end of the Phantom Lord arc. He said he had arranged a marriage for her with the Julierne heir. Now, on with the story. To quote **_**Corpse Bride**_**, "Sounds creepy! This is gonna be good!"**

Rage. He had never felt this much rage. Not when Gajeel had been beating Lucy… not when Gray beat him in a fight… not when Jellal made Erza cry… and not when Lucy had been about to be executed. Pure, unfathomable anger was all he felt toward this murderer.

"Are you ready to die for killing her?" he growled.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Jason cackled. "A simple, law-abiding wizard like you can't even begin to defeat me and my pure, limitless power!" A flaming blow to the gut was Natsu's response to the taunt.

"At least I have a heart! You killed Lucy because of some stupid grudge against her! Some crap that _no-one _cares about! Say your prayers, because this is going to be the last fight you _ever_ have!"

He and Jason were now locked in intense combat. Neither opponent noticed Erza, Wendy, and Gray run in. Wendy stifled a cry of sorrow when she saw Lucy's body, but felt her neck for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. The Sky Dragon Slayer began to heal her long-lost friend, while Erza stood guard and Gray ran to tell his nakama.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu screamed. Jason was running out of power. The crimson flames coursed toward the Shadow mage, making contact. A screech of pain caused all the Dragon Slayers in the building to cover their ears in pain. Wendy, however, quickly recovered and continued to heal the injured Celestial mage.

"Y-you b-beat m-me…" Jason marveled.

"Get out," Natsu hissed. "I'll let you live for now, but if you _ever_ come near Fairy Tail or my children, I _won't _hesitate to murder you." Jason let out a frightened whimper and ran like a dog with its tail between its legs. Wendy had finally healed Lucy to the point where she could move.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy's voice made him turn.

"Luce!" He ran and hugged her. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you like that! If I had known about the twins…"

"You wouldn't have left me." He got a really good look at her for the first time in years. Her blonde hair now reached her waist, her eyes were still as chocolate brown and warm as ever, and her beauty seemed to have only heightened with time. How big of an idiot was he not to have kept her all that time?

"Ashiteru… Tadaima…" Her eyes teared up and she threw her arms around him. "I'm an idiot, an absolute idiot."

"But you're _my _idiot." She blushed. "Oh, are you still with Lisanna?"

"No. She didn't want me. After she turned me down, I went to get you back, but you were gone. I searched for you everywhere I went. We all did. We had no clues as to what had happened to you."

"Until Ember and Iggy showed up," she finished. "I thought you didn't l-love me anymore."

"I never stopped." He pressed his lips against hers, surprising her, but she responded with as much enthusiasm. When they finally pulled apart, Gray was grinning at the couple, the others were smiling, and Mira… well, she did what you expected her to: she began crying her eyes out with tears of joy.

"Blecch!" Iggy gagged. Ember kicked him in the shin.

"Don't ruin it!" she hissed to her brother. He was an idiot, too.

"It's funny…" Lucy commented as they all left. "First I loved you, then I hated you, and now I love you again."

"It's a Love-Hate-Love Thing!" joked Mira, still dabbing at her tears of joy.

***one year later***

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the old priest said. "You may kiss the—" He didn't finish before the pink-haired man grabbed the blonde and kissed her passionately in a dip. A loud cheer came up, both from the mages and Fiore's high society members attending the long-awaited ceremony. Iggy gagged again; this time, Jellal and Erza's nine-year-old daughter, Joy, drove her high-heeled shoe into his toe. He grinned at her in a way that made her groan at his idiocy.

At the reception, many happy couples danced together. Storm watched in amusement as his mother, Juvia, practically melted in his father's arms. She could be so embarrassing sometimes. Iggy was bugging Joy, who had to whack him with her small purse to get him to stop. Ember was dancing to her own beat in the corner. The young water mage had to admit she was admirable. She had as much power as he did, though she had less control. Her pink hair made her look like a little princess today, the way it curled around her face. Was this how his mother had felt looking at his father for the first time? It didn't matter.

"Hey, Flamebreath!" he teased.

"Come for another butt-kicking? You'll have to wait, at least until Mama and Papa leave."

"You wanna dance?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you wanna dance? I'm not going to ask again."

"Sure. I've got nothin' better to do."

Natsu felt like burning Storm to a crisp as he watched him dance with his daughter.

"Natsu, I know what you're thinking," Lucy told him. "Don't you dare! She doesn't even like him that way."

"Thanks, Luce."

"Besides, she's his rival."

"You're right."

Ember smiled as Storm whirled her around. She'd never admit it, but one of the many reasons she fought with him was to get his attention. He was cute—no, hot—and seemed to like her back. He was her first crush, and she knew her dad would quite literally crush _him_ if he ever made a move on her. Not to mention her overprotective brother, but he was suffering through _his _first crush as well. It made her happy to know her brother was still a blithering idiot. As for her and Storm, well…

It's a Love-Hate-Love thing, after all.

**Gray: My kid's a real Casanova here, huh?**

** Lucy: Aww! It's so cute here!**

** Natsu: Yeah, I'm totally going to do the kiss that way at our wedding.**

** Katie: Is there something you haven't told us, Natsu?**

** Natsu: No!**

** Lucy: He proposed last week.**

** Katie: *squeals in excitement***

** Erza: We are finished with this story. Read and review and check out Katie's profile for more Fairy Tail fluff and polls.**


End file.
